ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS TE ENCONTRE
by FeniXssa
Summary: ISABELLA, UNA “HUMANA” CON UNEXTRAÑO PODER, PUEDE VER MUERTOS, PUEDE VER LO QUE UN HUMANO NORMAL NO PUEDE VER, EL UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE, MISTERIOSO Y LLEVANDO CONSIGO LA MARCA DE LA PERDICION…//ONE SHOT//


**HOLA PS YO AKI DANDO OTA VEZ LATA..JEJEJEJJE…ESTE ONE-SHOT, LO ESCRIBI HACE , Y HOY ME LO ENCONTRE EN MI USB, ASI Q LO REACOMODE UN POKITO, Y PS LO PUBLIK ESPERO Q LES GUST….**

**SUMMARY: ISABELLA, UNA "HUMANA" CON UN EXTRAÑO PODER, PUEDE VER MUERTOS, PUEDE VER LO QUE UN HUMANO NORMAL NO PUEDE VER, EL UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE, MISTERIOSO Y LLEVANDO CONSIGO LA MARCA DE LA PERDICION…**

**DOS ALMAS CONDENADAS A SUFRIR Y A SER LA MANO IZQUIERDA DE DIOS, CADA CUAL A SU MANERA…EL DESTINO SE ENCARGARA DE JUNTARLOS EN EL LUGAR MENOS ESPERADO…Y EN LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS QUE MENOS DECEABAN…**

**ONE SHOT**

**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES D MEYER, LA TRAMA ES SOLO MIA.**

**ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS TE ENCONTRE.**

**BELLA POV:**

La fría luz de la mañana se filtro por mi ventana, haciéndome abrir uno de mis ojos somñolientos, me desesperece y me pare de la cama.

Cuando sentí….

Un aliento helado me soplo en la nuca, haciéndome erizar los pelos de todo mi cuerpo, cerre los ojos…

_Que sea una pesadilla, que sea una pesadilla…._

Senti un dolor horrible en mi pecho, y el olor a carne descompuesta lleno mi habitación.

_¡MIERDA!_

Meti como pude la mano entre mi blusa y saque el crucifijo que me había regalado mi abuela Marie antes de morir, aun recuerdo sus palabras…

**FLASH BACK:**

_**-**__Mi niña..mi pequeña Isabella…sabes que eres especial ¿cierto?_

_-¿Yo?_

_-Si mi Bella, eres de un alma tan pura, tan humilde tan perfecta, que eres una tentación para el mal…_

_-¿Yo?..¡no!...yo no soy nad_

_-Pero también eres un portal…una ayuda para esas personas que aun no pueden descansar en paz.._

_-¿Muertos?_

_-Si mi peque…muertos_

_-Pero me dan miedo_

_-Hay algunos que no les debes de temer…además dentro de poco yo sere uno de ellos_

_-¡No!..¡tu no te vas a morir!_

_-Belly…me ha llegado la hora…es tiempo de que te herede lo único material que te puedo dejar…-mi abuela, saco una cadena hermosa y larga de su cuello y me la puso a mi._

_-¿Y esta cadenita?-le dije al borde de las lagrimas._

_-Esa te protegerá te guiara cuando te halles en la oscuridad…_

_-¿Y como sabre?_

_-A su tiempo peque..ahora prométeme que te cuidaras mucho mucho, que oraras y que no dejaras que tu alma se contamine con la del mal…_

_-Te lo prometo abue-le dije sollozando._

_-Esta bien..ahora todo depende de ti…te sedo todos mis poderes…que la fuerza y la gracia infinita de Dios te acompañen- exhalo su ultimo suspiro y abue cerro sus ojos._

_-¡¡¡no abuelita!!!_

**FIN DEL F.B**

**-**Te ordeno que me digas quien eres y que quieres en el nombre de Dios-ordene sin nervios aparentemente, y parándome de la cama, sosteniendo fuertemente el regalo de mi abuela.

-Eliza…-una voz suave pero sin vida me hablo a mis espaldas.

Cerre los ojos, y trague pesado, me concentre, y pude verla, era una mujer, hermosa, de cabellos negros y ondulados hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran grises, y las mejillas sonrosadas, me miraba fijamente, después comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y señalaba a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte sin abrir los ojos.

-Ayuda..-volvio a susurrar aun más cerca de mi.

-Ayuda en que?

-Quiero que mi hermana no sufra más…si ella deja de sufrir podre…podre descansar..-senti como se alejaba de mi, y mi cama como chirriaba al ella sentarse.

Uh

-¿Tu hermana?..¿como se llama?

-Clara…Clara..clara-repetia una y otra vez, la cama comenzó a chirriar más fuerte abri los ojos, y la vi

Pero…

Ya no era la hermosa mujer de mis visiones

A la joven Eliza le faltaba una mano, media mejilla, y sus ojos estaban amoratados, con gusanos rodeándola en todo su cuerpo.

Las arcadas me invadieron , y sentí el olor de carne podrida más fuerte que nunca.

Mi televisor se prendió de la nada, al igual que el equipo de sonido.

Varios de mis libros cayeron al suelo

-¡CLARA!..¡CLARA!

_Bien hora de intervenir_

Olvidandome de las arcadas, tome aire varias veces.

-¡CALMATE!-le dije

Ella de inmediato paro, y me miro sorprendida.

-¿Me ayudaras?-dijo entre sollozos.

Asenti débilmente.

Eliza, me dio el nombre completo de su hermana, y la dirección para ir a buscarla, minutos después Eliza dijo algo que me dejo petrificada.

-Hoy cuidate más que nunca-y dicho esto desapareció, junto con el olor nauseabundo.

Suspire, y me encamine a la ducha, preparándome para otro dia más de escuela…

Genial, otro muerto al que hacerle un favor.

Y más genial…¡otro dia de escuela!

No, es que me desagradara la escuela, es más me encantaba estudiar…pero preferíria ayudar a miles de almas en pena, que enfrentarme a las burlas y constantes humillaciones de los alumnos del instiuto.

Bella la rara

Isabella la desadaptada

Bella la muerta

Bella la come muertos

En fin…y muchos apodos como estos se me atribuían en ese infierno.

Pero asi es la vida…

Termine de arreglarme, baje a desayunar, comi algo ligero y Sali volando a mi infierno.

Cuando cerre la puerta de mi casa, un viento desgarrador no propio de Forks me despeino, y consigo el frio congelante de cementerio.

Mire en dirección a los bosques y vi, una sombra de aproximadamente 2 metros correr hacia mi, me enseño sus enormes garras, y sus ojos rojos y sesgados me miraron con profunda rabia.

_Hoy llegaría tarde…_

Suspire cansinamente…odiaba llegar tarde.

Puse mi mano derecha a la altura de mi pecho lateralmente, y la izquierda la extendi enseñando mi crudifijo.

El demonio de dos metros o más, freno en seco, cerre los ojos, e inmediatamente una luz cegadora salió de mi mano izquierda, pulverizando a esa cosa llamada sombra o demonio…como sea.

Mire el reloj de mi celular…7:45

¡carajo!

Mientras corria, pensé en el ataque de esta mañana…¿Por qué?

Se sabe muy bien que hace 1 o 2 años un demonio tan joven no atacaba a un humano, y mucho menos se arriesgaba a atacarme a mi.

Ademas…¿en la mañana?...

Siempre todo esto sucede en la noche….

Tendre que investigar…

Mis cavilaciones fueron frenadas por que choque con algo..o alguien.

_No es humano_

Pense rápidamente…obvio que no era humano, su temperatura era más baja de lo normal, y su aura me decía que no era un angel…tampoco demonio…ni alma en pena….era..

Era como yo…

**EDWARD POV:**

¡SANTA MIERDA!

¿ERA UNA ELLA…?!

¿era como yo?

Examine su aura…no angel, ni mucho menos demonio, temperatura baja…si estaba segurísimo era ella..Isabella Swan

-Lo lamento…no vi por donde caminaba-se disculpo torpemente, hay fue cuando abri los ojos, y la vi..

Era hermosa…muy hermosa, más hermosa que de lejos sus ojos eran de un tono achocolatado, y tenían un brillo que nos caracterizaba…no cabia duda era una de nosotros.

Su piel era blanca como el marfil, y tenia un aspecto tan suave…me vi tentado a acariciarle las mejillas.

-Uh…no tranquila…fue mi culpa-tartamudee como idiota.

-Uh….me puedes soltar?-pidio bajito y sonrojadonse.

Mordi mis labios tratando de ignorar el deceo de tocarla.

-Perdon-susurre evitando su mirada y soltándola.

-No hay problema…

-Edward..Edward Cullen-le respondi rápidamente y tomando su mano estrechándola, miles de descargas eléctricas explotaron dentro de mi.

-Isabella Swan…pero dime Bella-dije soltando mi mano, y mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

Al instante cai en cuenta de lo que había hecho…¡habia socializado con una como yo!¡y todavía con ELLA!

¡esto era prohibido!

Se suponía que eramos almas solitarias, misteriosas y muy calladas, y ahora viene ella y arruina 12 años de carrera como ayuda-muertos.

-Me tengo que ir-le dije toscamente, y dando media vuelta saliendo lo más rápido de allí.

-Adios-alcance a escuchar.

**BELLA POV:**

¡¡¿PERO QUE SE CREE ESTE IDIOTA PARA IRSE ASI?!!!

Estaba muuuy furiosa…¿Qué?..¿como?

Sin palabras…

Uh..Edward si era raro…había descartado la idea de que fuera uno como yo..ya que es imposible que se encuentren dos guias en el mismo lugar, supuestamente a cada guía se le asigna un lugar desde que nace…asi que…no se…puede ser un duende…oh gigante…o lo que sea.

¡NO ME IMPORTA!..¡FUE MUY GROSERO!

Estaba hechando humo cuando atravesé mi salón, y camine hasta mi solitario pupitre.

Habian varios angeles acompañando a algunos estudiantes, estos angeles me miraron con el ceño fruncido extrañados por mi carácter.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto el angel de angela, mi única compañera sincera.

-Sin problema…

-Te notas agitada

-Un idiota me saco que quicio

-¿Demonios?

-No…bueno para empezar si…me encontre con uno a la salida de mi casa..¡me ataco!-le susurre, conciente de que nadie nos escuchaba.

-¿Te ataco?..pero si eso es imposible..

-Ya se…¿sabes algo de eso?

-No..pero te ayudare…noto el ambiente tenso…me preocupa angie-dijo sobándole la cabeza a su humana, esta sonrio, sin darse por enterada.

-Tambien yo…mira se que es imposible…pero me encontre con un guía en la entrada del salón

-¿Un guía?..jaja imposible…solo estas tu..nadie más..

-Es que tenia su temperatura más baja de lo normal, y su aura no era de angel ni de demonio…

-Vaya….¿que crees que este pasando?, Isa esto esta raro..tengo mala espina..ese demonio que te ataco…y ese guía al que te encontraste…¿sabes su nombre?

-Edward Cullen

El angel guardo silencio, con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Kellan?

-Uh..¿Edward Cullen dices?

-Si..¿Kellan que pasa?

-Esto esta grave…Cullen es uno de los guias más experimentados que hay en el mundo…si esta aquí es por algo..

-Experimentado?..¿cuantos años tiene?

-17…pero sus poderes son..wow..tendrias que verlo…

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste?-pregunte atónita, era un año mayor que yo.

-Isabella..-susurro con el pánico a flor de piel, en ese instante gire para verlo, levanto su mano señalando al frente, a la vez que le tocaba el hombro despesperadamente a Angela.

-Ugh..¿Porfesor puedo ir al baño?-pregunto ella en el oído del profesor, este asintió, y Angie salió volando con Kellan siguiéndola.

Vi al frente y vi…a un demonio, de 4 o 6 metros, parado allí mirando a uno de los angeles, este lo miraba desafiante, dispuesto a defender a su humano.

Tosi un poco, y llame la atención del demonio, que gruño al verme, y yo le sonreí falsamente.

-Fuera de aquí-le dije

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA..Mi señor ya viene…y veremos quien se tiene que ir Isabella

El aire se me atoro, y tuve una visión…

_El aire estaba helado y pesado a la vez…la fila de habitos caminaba hacia mi…una densa neblina los seguía en los pies, el olor a azufre y carne quemada me inundo las fosas nasales, los demonios gruñeron y avanzaron más rápido hacia mi, de repente unos brazos fuertes y un poco calidos me rodearon la cintura poniéndome detrás de el…_

_Edward Cullen gruñía como una bestia raro en un guía._

_Los demonios solo rieron, exibieron sus garras de las cuales les crecieron varios centímetros de uñas, trate de ponerme al frente pero Edward Cullen me lo impidió…._

_-Tu atrás_

_-Pero_

_-Atrás..-susurro amenazadoramente sin darme oportunidad de discutir._

-¿Profesor?..

-Swan?

-Puedo ir al baño?

-No tarde-fue la respuesta que obtuve, asentí, y corri por los solitarios pasillos.

Cuando llegue al baño de mujeres, fui al lavavo y lave mi rostro tratando de despejarme, y tomarme las cosas con calma…

Cuando alce la vista para verme en el espejo, casi me pongo a gritar cuando vi un demonio de 3 o 2 metros gruñendo ligeramente atrás de mi.

-Mierda..-susurre dándome vuelta rápidamente y encarándole.

-Hola

-Fuera

-Lo siento pero no se va a poder….ordenes-dijo esto como si fuera una charla de lo más normal.

_No demuestres miedo_…una voz lejana como un susurro en el viento me hablo al oído.

Cerre los ojos e imagine una fina capa transparente que me cubria el cuerpo.

_Voy para alla…_y otra vez esa voz dulce pero con un tono de desesperación.

El demonio se me lanzo pero reboto contra mi escudo, la cabeza me comenzó a doler, y todo me daba vueltas…estaba débil.

-¡ EL PADRE DE ABRAHAM Y DAVID TE EXPULSA DE ESTAS TIERRAS!!- cuando escuche esas palabras, levante mi rostro para ver al mismísimo Edward Cullen, con una estrella de David levantada, y enseñándosela al demonio que gruño y desapareció como el aire.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado, tomandome las manos, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió, y por arte de magia deje de sentir el dolor de cabeza.

-Si…si..solo estoy débil.

-Necesitas mucha energía para un escudo de luz

-Lo se…¿pero com?

-Tranquila…no se por que estoy aquí, ni que me trajo aquí, solo vi que alguien estaba en peligro y supuse que eras tu…como tu sabes eso de…lo…torpe, y frágil

-¿Torpe?..¿fragil?-chille

-Isabella…eres

-Nada…gracias-le dije mordazmente y me solte de su agarre, el me miro perplejo.

-Bella

-Isabella para ti

-Lo siento

-Nada

Y Sali del baño, planeando hacer una salida teatral, pero como siempre…soy humana…¡¡¡vamos!!!

El mareo volvió, y acompañada de su hermana las nauseas.

Solo tuve tiempo de correr al sanitario y devolver lo poco que había desayunado.

-Lo sabia..-escuche un susurro a lo lejos.

-Vete

-No…estas mal…necesitas descansar

-¡¡VETE!!-y antes de decir algo más…vomite…de nuevo.

-Ni de coña

-¡maldita sea!-deje de devolver todo y nada, veía a dos Edwards y era una imagen algo chocante pero hermosa.

-Te llevare a la enfermería

-Ni loca..alla afuera pasa algo malo, y no me perderé la fiesta

-Bella…Isabella…es peligroso

-Me vale

-Me pone nervioso saber que estas en peligro

-Me val..¡¡espera!!,¿Qué??

-Olvidalo

-¿Te preocupas por mi?

-Calla

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte

-Isabella…-iba a reprocharme, pero intente hacer un pucherito al estilo de mi prima Alice que hace años no veía, y que según ella convencía a casi cualquiera. El entrecerró los ojos al ver mis labios y mis ojos, bufo exasperado y gruño -aaahrrrrggg!...¡¡vamos!!..¡tu siempre ganas!!...¡camina!-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Brinque de la emoción y todo me dio vueltas, y antes de caerme, unos fuertes y tibios brazos me sostuvieron.

-Eres torpe…lo dicho

-Cállate…y quitame las manos de encima

El lo hizo de inmediato y ¿eso es un sonrojo?..wow!

Al salir, todo estaba en un completo silencio,tenso y mortífero silencio.

-Mal, mal mal-dijo Edward mirando para todos lados.

-Veo…veo a tres a la derecha-le tartamudee, el me vio soprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya se dieron cuenta que estamos aquí

-Mal

-Muy mal-le concorde

-Ve y busca ayuda

-¿Qué?

-Isabella

-Nada Edward…me quedo

El iba a dicutir, cuando vi una sombra negra pasar rápido por nuestro lado…y el olor a infierno no se hizo esperar.

-Abajo-le dije empujándolo hacia el suelo.

-¡Maldicion!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!!...¡QUE LINDOS!..¡QUE LINDOS!-una voz gruesa y socarrona hablo a mis espaldas.

-Alec-susurre mordazmente, y parándome de golpe.

-Isabella..¿cuanto sin vernos?..¿4 años?

-5 y contando-le dije sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Isabella?-Edward me empujo hacia atrás, y trague pesado al tener la visión que hace poco había tenido.

-Carajo….Alec…en otro momento, otro dia…¿un café talvez?

-Cuanto daría por eso…pero vengo aquí a matarlos…

-Tu no..

-Yo no , pero ella si

-Pequeña zorra-le dije a la diminuta figura que se desplazo hacia nosotros sin tocar el suelo.

-Hola Isabella

-¿Jane?-pregunto atonito Edward

-Eddiie

-Vale…todos se conocen?

-CALLATE ALEC!-gritamos Edward y yo a la vez.

Alec frunció el entrecejo pero luego se dio la espalda, y comenzó a caminar dejándonos solos con la pequeña perra.

-Bien tengo países que destruir, gente que tentar, almas que torturar…-comenzo Jane avanzando lentamente hacia nosotros.

-¡¡Jane!!-grito una voz gruesa.

-Amo…¡maestro!-grito ella emocionanda haciendo reverencia.

-Lo que me faltaba-gruño Edward suspirando sonoramente.

-¿Pero..

-¡¡Pero miren que linda sorpresa dos guias en Forks!!-hablo un anciano de vestimentas negras, cabellos largos y negros, piel palida y de la textura como cebolla.

-Aro-respondió secamente Edward quien me tapo más.

-Edward…Isabella-ronroneo.

-No te conoz

-Oh vaya que si me conoceras pequeña-y dicho esto levanto su mano derecha y al hacer eso, Edward y yo salimos volando chocando con una pared.

Edward dijo una grosería en voz baja, y se envaro de golpe.

-Dejala ir..-rogo Edward suplicante.

-Me temo que no

-Amo déjemela a ella-hablo la perra de Jane.

-¡¡NO LE PONDRAS UN DEDO ENCIMA RAMERA!!-grito Edward agazapándose como león al hacecho.

-¡¡CALLATE HIPPIE DE MIERDA!!-grito Aro, levantando la mano de nuevo, provocando que Edward saliera volando de nuevo.

-¡EDWARD!-grite parándome, muy mareada y corriendo hacia el.

-Estoy bien…¿y tu?-pregunto, sentándose y apoyándose en la pared, mirándome preocupado.

-Bien…¿te lastimaste?

-Solo son moretones…Bella…tienes que salir de aquí…y ahora

-No…

-Te matara

-Asi como lo hara con tigo

-¡Tienes que irte de aquí ahora!-Gruño, levanto su mano, y tomo fuertemente mi barbilla.-Prometelo-susurro, sus ojos se dulcificaron, y una sola gota de ellos salió, me desgarre por dentro, negué con la cabeza.

-¡LO HARAS!-volvio a gritar, apretando su agarre.

-No te dejare solo

-Has de hacerlo…tienes que vivir, tienes que salir de aquí ahora, y pedir refuerzos, busca a Carlisle Cullen, el fue mi maestro desde niño, el te dira que hacer y te entregara algo muy importante.

-Edward…no

-Por favor…prométeme que correras y que no miraras atrás…por favor.-su mano se situo en mi mejilla y la acuno tiernamente.

-Esta bien-admiti en un sollozo.

-No llores…no un angel no debe llorar

-No soy un angel

-Claro que lo eres…y uno muy especial…eres mi pequeño angel-susurro a la vez que gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus palidas mejillas.

No pude más, y comencé a llorar.

-¡EDWARDITO!-grito Aro acercándose.

-Mierda…tienes que irte..¡ya!

-Todo es tan difícil y raro-solloce

-Lo se pero en lo que te entregara Carlisle, entenderas todo…¡vete!

-¡ISABELLITA!

Como pude me quite mi cadena, y se la puse en el cuello a Edward, el me miro sorprendido.

-Te servirá un poco

-¿Y tu?..¡No señorita!..-trato de quitársela pero se lo impedi, poniendo mis manos en su cuello, y quedando muy cerca de su hermoso rostro.

Oh oh

-Bella

-Edward

Nuestros labios se rosaron sutilmente, para luego el tomar la iniciativa, tomando mi rostro y acercándolo más al suyo, yo enrede mis manos en sus suaves hebras doradas, y profundice el beso.

-¡CHICOS!-llamo Aro mucho más cerca.

Edward se separo bruscamente de mi, y se paro, soltando un quejido de dolor.

-Me dijiste qu

-Estoy bien-mintio

-No me voy

-Si te vas…¡ya!

Puso una mano en mi pecho, y lo mire a los ojos, que denotaban profunda tristeza, quise gritar no, pero el nudo en la garganta me lo impedía.

Poco a poco, el escenario fue desapareciendo y llegue a una casa, muy grande blanca y con muchos ventanales.

-¿Hola?

-¿Edward?-llamo una voz a la entrada de la casa, muy atrayente.

-Vengo de parte de el

-¿Isabella?

-Si…

-¿Qué le paso a Edward?-ahora salió un hombre de tez palida, ojos dorados, al igual que su cabello y aparentaba unos 29 o 30 años.

-Lo atacaron…nos atacaron..-susurre.

-¿Demonios?

-Si…y un tal Aro

Cuando mencione ese nombre el rostro de al que supongo debía ser Carlisle, se descompuso y corrió hacia mi.

-¿Le hizo saño?

Asenti, y el gruño.

-Tenemos que ir ya por el…solo no va a poder..¿cuantos?

-Estan por toda la escuela…incluso en Forks

-Maldición

Carlisle me tomo de la mano, y poco a poco fuimos apareciendo de nuevo en el instituto, todo estaba en llamas, y olia a azufre y oxido por todo el lugar.

-¡¡EDWARD!!-llame desesperada.

Carlisle cerro los ojos, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No siento su aura

Carajo

-¿Qu..que?

-Lo siento Bella

-No..¡¡EL DEBE ESTAR VIVO!!-y comencé a correr por todos los pasillos buscándolo como loca.

El humo me estaba asfixiando pero me importaba poco, quería encontrar a Edward ¡ahora!

-¡¡EDWARD!!-grite de nuevo

De repente choque con Kellan, el angel de angela.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te juro que le ayude en lo que más pude pero…no fue mucho…-dijo con voz triste Kellan, y señalo hacia al final del pasillo, en donde mi corazón freno sus latidos, y la respiración se me corto.

Edward….

-¡¡EDWARD!!-grite y corri hacia el, cuando llegue hasta el, cai de rodillas, y lo abrace.

Su corazón ya no latia

Su cuerpo estaba más frio de lo normal

No había signos de respiración

Y por ultimo

No había aura…

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!..¡EDWARD!!..¡HABLAME!!

Nada, todo estaba en silencio, el rostro de Edward estaba manchado de cenizas, al igual que su ropa estaba rasgada, y su cuerpo repleto de morados y fracturas.

Se me partió el corazón.

-Edward…-susurre besándole el rostro, su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios…frios como el hielo.

-Pero mira quien volvió-hablo una voz infantil.

Pequeña puta de mierda…me las va a pagar.

Un fuego se apodero de mi

Sed de venganza

Ira, dolor y mucha mucha rabia.

Solte el cuerpo de Edward, y le di un beso en los labios

-Esto es por ti..-susurre y encare a Jane.

Movi mi cabeza a los lados, y me sonaron varios huesos, movi también mis brazos, y sonreí falsamente.

Jane corrió hacia mi, pero yo la esquive, y le cogi un brazo fracturadoselo fácilmente, ella chillo de dolor, mi sonrisa ahora era sincera.

-Vas a lamentar haberlo hecho puta..-le susurre al oído.

-¡AMO!...¡AMO!-comenzo a gritar ella, y a forcejear con migo.

-¿No me puedes hacer nada estúpida?...¡oh no te lo mencione!..¡soy inmune a tus fregados poderes!-le grite asotandola contra la pared.

Kellan que estaba a mi lado, sonreía abiertamente, y no se de donde ni como me paso una espada de oro.

-JO..que detallazo tio!-le anime y sin pensármelo le baje la cabeza a Jane.

Tome aire, y sonreí orgullosa, van 1 falta 1.

-¡¿Qué LE HICISTE A MI JANE?!-y hablando del rey de roma…

-¿Un cambio de look?

-Vas a lamentarlo Isabella

-Más vas a lamentarlo tu viejo

Carlisle llego en ese momento, y de un solo empujon mando a volar varios metros a Aro.

-Aro

-Carlisle…

No se dieron tiempo de charlas y siguieron peleando por varios segundos, y Aro lastimosamente llevaba la delantera.

Pero en un movimiento nada normal, Carlisle, esquivo una patada de Aro, Carlisle aprovecho y tomo a Aro del cuello, haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo

-Isabella-llamo Carlisle, corri hacia ellos, y con la espada, lo baje de cabeza también.

Por fin….todo había terminado…pero

Edward había….

Muerto

-Bella…Edward me dijo que te entregara esto..cuando el…pues

-Ya se..-le dije en tono triste

-Lo siento mucho…el era como un hijo para mi.

-Aja

Carlisle, me entrego un sobre abano, con mi nombre _Isabella, _EN una caligrafia perfecta.

Abri el sobre

Carlisle, se acerco a Edward y lo abrazo, comenzó a sollozar..

No pude más, y corri hacia ellos abrazando a MI Edward…

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que los dos nos calmamos, y yo me sente al lado de Edward, y comencé a leer la carta.

_Isabella_

_Para cuando estes leyendo esta carta, lo más probable es que este bien muerto, asi que primero que todo…¡no te heches la culpa!, mi deber era protegerte, asi muriera en el intento…_

_Bien se que tendras muchas dudas, tratare de resolver unas aquí_

_Primero, mi aparición en Forks, no fue casualidad, yo fui criado para protegerte, para dar mi vida por ti_

_Asi que te conozco desde hace…digamos…siempre, y desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamore de ti…se que iba contra las reglas, pero fue inevitable…¿enamorado?...¿quien lo diría?_

_Pero si…te amo…y siempre lo hare…_

_Amor…prométeme que no intentaras nada loco ni arriesgado…tu deber es seguir vivita y coleando…¿si?_

_Jurame que seguiras luchando por el bien…y que a pesar de mi partida…trataras de ser muy feliz…_

_Espero poder haber derrotado a Aro..y si es asi un demonio menos…pero amor…el mal siempre existirá y tienes que seguir fuerte por los dos…que si yo no estoy hay al lado tuyo…creeme que si lo estoy dándote toda mi fuerza y mi amor infinito…_

_Eres muy especial Bella…muy muy especial…asi como te lo dijo tu abue…asi que cuida esa hermosa y pura alma tuya…y se fuerte amor…_

_Te amo con todas mis fuerzas…eternamente_

_Edward Cullen…_

Cerre los ojos, mientras lagrimas salian como ríos por mis ojos.

Carlisle levanto el cuerpo de Edward, y yo lo segui.

-Debemos enterrarlo…darle cristiana sepultura.

Asenti y nos transportamos hacia su casa, caminamos en silencio hacia su patio.

2 horas después….

Carlsile se había ido a traer algo de desayunar, mientras yo acomodaba unas rosas blancas en la lapida con el nombre de Edward.

Mi corazón estaba marchito, y no había parado de llorar…

Un viento soplo muy frio muy helado, pero no temi…ya no.

Era el…era MI Edward.

-te extrañare

El viento soplo más fuerte..sonrei.

-Se que es extraño y loco…pero también te amo.

Varios petalos de rosas y hojas secas se arremolinaron alrededor mio…amplie mi sonrisa.

-Adios amor…te amo…eternamente-susurre mientras lagrimas caian libremente mojando la lapida.

_**EDWARD CULLEN**_

_**EXCELENTE CONSEJERO**_

_**AMIGO INIGUALABLE**_

_**TE AMARE…ETERNAMENTE.**_

_**1992-2009**_

_********************************************************************************************************_

**NO ME ODIEN POR EL FINAL!!!...HAY PERO ES QUE PS…ESTABA DEPRE…¡¡COMPRENDAN!!**

**EN FIN….ESTE EN EL ONE-SHOT MÁS LARGO QUE HE HECHO ALGUNA VEZ EN MI CORTA Y MISERABLE EXISTENCIA…JEJEJEJEJEJEJJEE**

**ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO….**

**SI KIEREN DEJEN RR…TOMATAZOS..LECHUGAZOS…PAQUETES BOMBA…ANTRAX…LO Q SEA**

**LAS AMO MIS NIÑAS…CUIDENC!**

******MECHI CULLEN******


End file.
